


Dean Winchester/Michael Scofield

by nebulein



Series: First Kisses ficlets [1]
Category: Prison Break, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, POV Second Person, Supernatural/Prison Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-20
Updated: 2006-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you are trying to tell me you excavated his grave, salted his bones, soaked them in petrol, and burned them, because my brother has come back as a ghost to haunt Foxriver?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester/Michael Scofield

**Author's Note:**

> Some months ago there was a meme going around: _Give me two characters from a fandom (or from different fandoms, because crossovers are awesome) I know of and I will tell you how their first kiss was._  
>  This is what came out of that.
> 
> Written for autumnfades.

"Scofield? Are you Michael Scofield?"  
"That depends on who's asking."  
"Hey, I'm Dean Winchester. This is my brother, Sam."  
"Nice to meet you, Dean. Sam."  
"Mind if we sit down for a minute? Alright. So, Mikey, listen. We kinda knew your brother Linc..."

***

"So you are trying to tell me you excavated his grave, salted his bones, soaked them in petrol, and burned them, because my brother has come back as a ghost to haunt Foxriver?"  
Not for the first time this evening you feel the coldness of his icy-blue stare burning holes into you. You do your best to smile and curse Sam's ass once again for going back to the motel early, leaving you to deal with the hard part of the evening.  
"I know it sounds weird, but basically... Yeah. No need to worry, though; his spirit is laid to rest now."  
"Not that I believe you, but why are you telling me all this?"  
"You see, it looks like he wanted you to have this."  
You take the folded paper out of your inside pocket and carefully place it on the table in front of you. Sam said origami was the old Japanese art form of paper folding. You look at the little bird shaped paper sculpture. It's art all right.

***

"Thank you. For everything." Michael's voice is soft as you’re getting up to leave. The cold fire of his eyes has simmered down to a warm glow. You let him step out of the door first. It's late, nearly two a.m. Time for you to wrap this case up.  
"No problem, man. Take care."  
You smirk and Michael gives you a little wave of his hand, before he turns around and starts to walk away from the parking lot. That's when you remember.

"Michael, wait up!" You shout after him and he turns around, waiting for you to catch up with him.  
"Forgot something, Dean?"  
"Actually, yeah. Linc told me to give you something else as well."  
You put your hand in his neck and draw his face close to yours. The kiss is rather sloppy, more a wet peck on the lips, and you make sure to draw back before Michael has really realized what's going on. You smack your lips, and wink at him before turning around and going towards the Impala, leaving behind a dumbfounded Michael.

You've been in the business long enough to simply deliver the messages ghosts ask you to bring.


End file.
